Dark Illumination
by SilvernFalcon
Summary: Cold-hearted Seto Kaiba, a teenage multi-billionaire, was satisfied with his life. WAS. Unitl Mokuba's death. Warning: Death and Angst. [I might make this a SetoSerenity pairing.]


From SilvernFalcon: This is a sort-of dark, semi-angst Kaiba POV fic. Seto is reflecting on the death of his brother. The music lyrics are italicized and underlined. They're from 'My Immortal' by Evanescence. I don't own 'My Immortal' nor Yu-Gi-Oh. Also, to my CYOA readers: Currently, my CYOA fics are up on Mediaminer.org under 'SilvernFalcon'. I will continue them and write more, but I'm taking a break. 

****

**.Dark Illumination. **

**.Reflecting. **

I let the rain fall onto my face. I savored the cold. I let the rain seep through my coat and hair... 

I want to let the rain drench the earth... let it wash away all emotion... 

_-I'm so tired of being here _

Mokuba... Mokuba... 

_-Suppressed by all my childish fears _

Innocent little Mokuba... the sliver of life and happiness that kept me human all these years... 

...Gone? 

_-And if you have to leave _

Was he really gone? 

...I do not know how to answer. 

_-I wish that you would just leave _

I feel his presence, but his life... 

_-'Cause your presence still lingers here _

His life faded away and I cannot accept it. 

How, how could Mokuba, so gullible and innocent, be gone? 

_-And it won't leave me alone _

Dead... 

Dead... 

Dead... 

Why? Why? What did innocent, carefree, sweet young Mokuba do that was wrong to have his life swept away from his body and mind, just like that...? 

Out of the blue... 

I cannot bring myself to believe that he is gone... no... I cannot... 

_-These wounds won't seem to heal _

I won't allow it! 

...But that I cannot control... life and death are both things that I have no power over... 

Why?! Why take away Mokuba's life and not mine instead?! **__**

_-This pain is just too real _

Mokuba... Mokuba didn't deserve it... 

_-There's just too much that time cannot erase _

... I did. 

Little Mokuba was caught in the middle of everything I went through... 

_When you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears _

_When you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears _

_I held your hand through all of these years _

_But you still have _

_All of me _

... 

_--You used to captivate me _

I am unable to show any emotion... 

_--By your resonating life _

I find myself, in a way... unable to live... 

_--Now i'm bound by the life you left behind _

Mokuba was my life. 

He was my star, my light, a beacon through the darkness, calling to me... 

_--Your face it haunts _

He was why I strove for perfection. 

_--My once pleasant dreams _

When we were young, our parents died... we were sent to an orphanage... 

_--Your voice it chased away _

We both went through hardship... 

_--All the sanity in me _

I took the brunt of the blow of reality... 

I wanted him to be better off... 

_-These wounds won't seem to heal _

I turned against him... even... used him... when I tried to take over Kaiba Corporation... 

_-This pain is just too real _

I manipulated life at the Kaiba mansion and the KaibaCorp Headquarters... I made our stepfather think that Mokuba was a traitor to me... I made everyone think that Mokuba was traitorous and deceiving... 

I needed to do that so my plan could work... My plan to take over Kaiba Corporation... 

I feel ashamed. 

_-There's just too much that time cannot erase _

A company mattered more to me than my own brother... 

_When you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears _

_When you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears _

_I held your hand through all of these years _

_But you still have _

_All of me _

... 

_--I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone _

The world... 

_--But though you're still with me _

It is full of death... 

_--I've been alone all along _

Full of death... 

_When you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears _

_When you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears _

_I held your hand through all of these years _

_But you still have _

_All of me _

... 

Death... 

...Death... 

_My Immortal__ by Evanescence _

__

__

From SilvernFalcon: Send me a flame and I'll feed you to the Devourer. Should this be a one-shot, or should I continue? If I will make this a continuation, I'll state the cause of death in the next chapter. 


End file.
